destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Armquist
General Armquist was the leader of the U.S. Army appearing only in the first game. He is one of the major military leaders in America, along with Silhouette. Voiced by John Cygan. Overview Armquist wears leather brown shoes and a light brown uniform labeled with badges and a general army cap. He walks with a slight limp on his right side and wears sunglasses, possibly from the explosion at the beginning that downed 136's Saucer. Despite his senile appearance, he can be quite agile, being able to land a decent punch. He is also able to pilot his own personal power suit, equipped with missiles and arm blasters. Armquist is very patriotic and takes a very anti-communist stance. He's also quite aggressive, preferring the use of nukes on those he deems America's enemies. His life is run in a very military fashion, and considers it quite fun. Despite being a loyal American, he dislikes most of his allies, including Silhouette for being shady, and Huffman for being a puppet for the Majestic commander. History Armquist was first seen at the beginning of the game overlooking the missile launch pad experiment at Area 42. He's the first to notice Cryptosporidium 136's Saucer flying over the missile. He ordered the experiment to be stopped, but the missile launches, taking down the Saucer. He ordered the craft and the Furon to be captured. Armquist is not seen again until he leads an Army convoy to destroy Santa Modesta's radio towers in order to end Bert Whither's broadcast. Though he employed several tanks and the newly introduced Power Suits, he lost the battle to Cryptosporidium 137. Armquist was later seen at Area 42, inspecting the Air Force's new saucer prototypes. 137 had a truck with a nuclear device attached which was detonated in a failed attempt to assassinate Armquist, who was notified and ordered to come to Capitol City by Silhouette. Once there, Silhouette informs him of Majestic's plan to unify all branches of the United States Military under the Majestic, angering Armquist. Grudgingly, he obeyed her demands and went to Union Town where he called for the leaders of the Marines, Air Force, and Navy. 137 snuck into the meeting, disguised as the Navy's leader and turned the other two against Armquist. 137 then revealed himself when pressed by Armquist, who responded by punching the Furon and suiting up in his own power suit and fought 137. After the fight, Armquist was lying down near his ruined mech. 137 then made a fake peace offering, telling Armquist they could find a way to work together. Armquist, for once, considered peace as the answer and now believed 137's remarks. Crypto disintegrates Armquist immediately afterwards. Armquist's death was covered up by having him be painted as a secret Soviet spy who was killed as he attempted a coup. Trivia *His looks are inspired by General MacArthur, and his line about "preciously bodily fluids" comes from the film'' Dr. Strangelove''. ***He also seems to be partially based on Rod Steiger's character, General Decker, in the 1996 Tim Burton movie Mars Attacks!. Both are high authority figures in the U.S. Army and don't trust the extraterrestrials, only seeking their demise. Both are also killed by the aliens right after they make a joke or act funny. ﻿ ﻿﻿Appearances *Destroy All Humans! *Destroy All Humans! 2 (mentioned only)﻿ Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Military